Just Erica
by heidipoo
Summary: Erica has a confession to make to Toby. How will he feel once he knows her secret? References from the Katherine True Ending.


**Author's Note: So my friend AngelZ of DarKness and I just beat the game Catherine, and I got this little idea. This is set after the Katherine True Ending where Vincent and Katherine actually get married at the Stray Sheep. Anyway here it goes. Enjoy and review! Thanks.**

* * *

Another night at the Stray Sheep hanging out and drinking. The boys: Orlando, Jonny, Toby, and Vincent were all sitting at their usual table having a beer or two. The bar was surprisingly bare tonight with the exception of Lindsay and Martha, the two old twins that were regular customers.

Vincent and Katherine had just tied the knot a few weeks ago, and the nightmares were all over. One could say that things were normal for once. And the boys were actually happy with their lives.

"So how's married life treating you Vince?" Orlando asked with a smirk. Vincent chuckled as he sipped his whiskey subtly. Katherine was okay with him drinking every now and then, just as long as it wasn't an everyday thing. Vince was surprised that she actually trusted him more now, ever since the other Catherine incident.

"It's alright man." Vincent said. "We're looking for houses together actually." He added with a smile.

"Congrats." Jonny praised, rasing his glass of sake in a toast-like manner.

"Wow, already?" Toby chimed in. "You guys just got married a few weeks ago!"

"So...?" Vince asked. "What's your point?"

"Oh... Um." Toby stuttered causing Orlando to laugh.

"Don't open your mouth if you can't back it up Toby." Orlando said tipping his red fedora causing the other guys to laugh.

"Married couples do live together, you know Toby?" Jonny said causing the whole table to erupt into laughter.

"Shut up, I knew that." Toby said blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Right." Jonny replied. Toby then let out a dreamy sigh, and put his chin in his hand as he leaned forward on the table.

"Do you guys think I'll ever get married?" He asked. Vince laughed. Sometimes Toby could be such a hopeless romantic, he was in love with the idea of being in love. What a fool.

"You're still young Toby. You have your whole life to think about marriage." Vincent advised. "Your day will come, just not now." Just then the Stray Sheep's waitress, Erica, made her way over to the guys' table. Toby immediately calmed his composure and tried to act cool. This made Orlando roll his blue eyes.

"What's all the fuss over here?" Erica asked as she leaned over the table. Her provocative waitress uniform made sure that Toby got an eye full of cleavage. Of course, Toby didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

"Hey Erica, can I get another beer?" Toby asked with a smile.

"Sure thing sweetheart." She replied with a wink. "Any of you boys want anything?" She asked the rest of the table. They all responded with a shake of their head.

"Nah, we were just about to get going." Vince said as he got up from his seat. "You coming Toby?" He asked the young male. Toby shook his head.

"I'll stay here and hang with Erica for a while." He answered. The guys knew of Toby's infatuation with the waitress. They thought his was funny how he had a thing for older women. What had Erica called it? Puppy love? Toby and Erica didn't even have a real relationship, he had only lost his virginity to the woman.

"Alright, see you later man." Jonny said as he, Orlando, and Vincent all made their way out the door. Once they were gone, Erica joined Toby at the now empty table. He grabbed his new beer from the waitress, and gulped it down, quenching a thirst he didn't know he had. Why did being around Erica make him so nervous even after they had been intimate with each other?

"Toby, can we talk?" Erica asked as she brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"About what?" The blond boy asked as he set his beer mug down.

"Us." She answered simply.

"You want to go on another date?" Toby assumed which made Erica giggle like a school girl.

"Not exactly." The waitress replied.

"Then what is it?" Toby asked arching a blond eyebrow in confusion. What could she want?

"I have a confession, actually, it's a pretty big confession too." Erica admitted sheepishly as she looked down at her hands, playing with her manicured nails. Toby sighed.

"What is it Erica? You can tell me anything." Toby said in a comforting way as he reached across the table to grasp one of her small hands. He really did like her, but Erica definitely had no means of a relationship just because of their age difference. Toby was only 23, while Erica was 32. It wasn't a very likely match.

"I... Well..."

"Spit it out!" Toby prompted.

"I was born a man." Erica confessed, and the bar was quiet. It took Toby a couple of seconds to process this, as he sat there in shock with his mouth hanging open. He practically had to pick his jaw up off the floor to even respond.

"You... You... What?" He asked, eyes bulging.

"I was born a man, but I got a sex change." She said quietly.

"Oh...?" Toby responded as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That's well... That's unexpected."

"I don't want you to think of me any differently, I just wanted you to know since we... Well you know." Erica told him as she blushed slightly. Toby smiled, that was the best night of his life, even if Erica was really a male.

"It's okay Erica." Toby replied. "To me, you'll always just be Erica." He told the waitress, and that made her smile.

"Thank you Toby." She said then got up to give him a hug. "You're such a nice boy."


End file.
